Zinerva L'Alto
Zinerva L'Alto Hogwarts Graduate and Part-Giant "Those of you who think you know everything are very annoying to those of us who do." '' Zinerva L'Alto'' Family History Strega Line The Strega family line is rooted in Italy, however is more spread out among England. People say they earned their last name in medieval times, when they would burn witches. However, When they tied this peculiar witch up she just laughed, cut herself down from the stake and walked though the flames unhurt, and slayed those who attempted to murder her. Officially giving the family line their name. Is also rumored to be related to Salzar Slytherin for their everlasting line of Slytherins and strong values in blood-purity. L'Alto Line The L'Alto line is also deeply rooted in Italy. They say that the L'Alto's are distantly related to a Giant, making all of the family line incredibly tall. It is only until recently they have become Scholars and Ravenclaws. Her father for one, is just over 7 feet tall. Biography Zinerva was born on May 15, 1997 to Darcia Strega and Andrew L'Alto. Ever since from a young age she has been pressured to live up to her family's expectations, mainly to be feared and get grades better and above all others, which made her doubtful about most of her actions. She rarely ever sees her half-brother, or any other family members in that matter. Being an Isolated middle child made her cold, but not nearly as cold as her mother. Sorting When they placed the Sorting hat on her head she begged for him to put her in Slytherin, if she wasn't then what would happen? Much to her relief the sorting hat took her wishes into account and she was sorting into Slytherin. Hogwarts Life Zinerva spends most of her time studying, resenting having to go home for Summer, and sometimes toying with younger years for amusement. During the war— Zina strongly suspected both her parents to be apart of the WHPS, or at least her mother. And she also received a letter recently from Donovan, her Half-Brother. The letter consisted of him wishing her well and (This portion in runes) telling her that he was apart of the WHPS but as now "Changed Allies". The last part was mainly apologies and advice. She wasn't sure what to think of that, and hasn't spoken to him since. Out of Hogwarts Zina isn't exactly sure what career she will pursue— she has never been certain. As so far, she's been working as a potioneer. Appearance Zinerva has a curtain of short, light blonde hair, and mint green eyes, highly resembling her mother in her youth, except for her height. She prefers long sleeved, solid colored blouses, black dress pants and her dark green cloak, which is very rare to see her without. Personality She is seen as evil, mainly because of her family tree, so she lives up to it. She can be rather Cruel when she feels the need too, but uses moderation. She enjoys seeing people suffer, but usually doesn't go into any battles unless there is something to gain, weather it is recovering ego to protecting those she cares about. She is cunning, clever, witty, ambitious and rather big-headed- explaining why she was most definitely a Slytherin. She is protective and territorial, mainly because of insecurities, as well. When people cross the line, she is extremely aggressive toward them, but she figures that must be her Ancestry showing through. Sarcasm would be her favourite pastime. Etymology The name "Zinerva" means "Light Haired" and its origin is Italy. Her Surname; L'Alto means "The Tall", so her name would officially be "Light haired, The Tall," Or "Zinerva The Tall". Strega means "Witch" or "Hag", even "Charmer", that is what I attempted to make her mother like. Magical Information Wand Her wand is 14" 2/3' long and is made out of Hawthorn and the core is Salamander Scale. The length — although not 15" inches — still displays her slightly abnormal height and distant Giant Ancestry. The Hawthorn signifies Zinerva's somewhat complicated and conflicting personality traits. As well as her proven magical talent. Her wand core speaks to her more Creative, Boastful and Bright side. It also makes her spells stronger is fire spells but lacks in water. Relationships Trivia *She is currently working on her "Attitude problem," without much success, of course. *Her favorite classes were Potions, Ghoul Studies and Pink Magic. Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Salamander Wand Category:Hawthorn Wand Category:Slytherin Category:Italian Category:Prefect Category:Characters Category:Name begins with "Z" Category:Melody6's Characters L'Alto, Zinerva Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Slytherin Alumni Category:Adult Character Category:Characters to be Preserved Category:Born in Italy